Schueberry Short Stories
by Insanity Is Contagious
Summary: Some short stories of Will/Rachel a. k. a. Schueberry.


**I know this isn't a commonly used ship, but that's what makes Schueberry even better. I love the idea of them, so if you don't – don't read. These are just tiny little stories that make one giant story, even if they are out of order. I saw this style of fanfiction before and thought the idea was cool, so here we go.**

1: Marry You:

"You're amazing," Will whispered in Rachel's ear as he held her body close to his.

Rachel laughed lightly, "Oh no. I don't think so. You're the truly incredible one here."

"How come I'm allowed to be incredible but you're not allowed to be amazing?" Will leaned in even closer and placed his lips against the hair that covered her ear. "I'd even marry you if we hadn't 'just' started dating," he chuckled lightly, putting emphasis on the 'just'.

Rachel let out a giggle, "Oh yes, just. Well, I'd marry you if we hadn't just told everyone about us today."

Will kept quiet for a moment before sitting up. He looked down at her, slight shock in his eyes yet a giant grin crossing his face. "You'd marry me?" he asked, pushing his elbow down on the couch so he could lean on it. "Let's get secretly engaged then. I mean, we kept our relationship a secret till now. So let's do the same thing but get engaged this time. More time to plan. We can tell everybody in a few months."

Rachel's eyes grew in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Y-you'd really want to… marry me?"

"Of course," Will chuckled; "You're perfect."

She couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips, "Best birthday ever," she chuckled. "Alright, let's do it!" Rachel's voice was filled with excitement as she squealed out those words with joy.

Will took her face in his hands and lightly placed his lips to hers, "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Will Schuester."

2: Lean On Me:

"Ugh!" Rachel exclaimed, leaning over and slamming her fingers against the piano keys.

Will looked up from the piano bench and raised an eyebrow, "Problem?"

Rachel left her hands pushing against the piano, her fingers shaking. "It-it's just… I'm nervous," she sighed.

"You're nervous? Why? You're a great singer."

"No, I'm not nervous about the singing…" she trailed off, pushing away from the piano. She crossed the room and took a seat in one of the many chairs that sat there for Glee club. "…I'm afraid of what they're going to say," she mumbled, almost sounding ashamed of herself.

"I mean, here I am with this great guy who is risking everything to just be with me and now we finally have the chance to tell everyone, so why should I be nervous?" she looked down at her feet, almost ready to cry. "I feel awful."

Will looked down at the piano before standing up. He walked over to her, kneeling down in front of where she sat. He placed his fingers under her chin and lightly lifted her head, making their eyes meet. "I understand what you're saying. You're afraid you're going to be judged. But it doesn't matter what they say. Next week, you'll be eighteen and they can't do anything to us if we tell them we've just started dating. So why do their feelings matter, especially when ours are too strong to deny?"

Rachel felt a tear move down her cheek. Will lifted his hand and carefully wiped it away.

"I love you and I want to be with you and everyone in Glee is just going to have to accept that."

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, looking at Will as he watched her intensely with his eyes. "You always make me feel better. I'm glad I can count on you, Will."

"Always," he smiled at her.

"Anyway," Rachel said, shaking her head and standing up. She walked toward the piano, picked up the sheet music and turned around on her heels to look at Will again. "Shall we try and continue? After all, if we're going to express our feelings through song, we should probably get the song down," she said; her voice quiet and weak.

Will stood and slowly walked toward her, "Well, I don't really think we need to practice, do we?" He winked at her and held his hand out.

She took his hand in hers and smiled, shaking her head, "No. Probably not," Rachel laughed.

"Come on, let's go over to my apartment and watch some musicals," Will said teasingly.

"Let's."

The two turned for the door, hand-in-hand and made their way through the empty hallways of McKinley High.

3: Bust A Move:

"Hold me tight," Rachel sang, her feet gliding across the floor as she followed Will's dance steps. Rachel continued to voice over the sound of the singer on the CD. She was grinning widely as Will moved in to place his hand on her waist and spin the two around. Their bodies in twined as the small apartment living room became a dance studio.

Will placed his foot behind him to turn the two again, forgetting to remove his foot from in front of him. Rachel tripped over his foot, taking him down with her as the two fell to the floor. Will had placed his hands down before he landed completely, making sure he didn't crash on top of her.

Rachel laughed as Will pushed off of her, landing on his back next to Rachel. He too laughed as he looked over at her, "I guess you're not hurt," he chuckled.

She shook her head, unable to speak as she laughed. "But… I do think… we need to practice this… a little more," she said, almost out of breath.

Will laughed again and nodded, his head rubbing against the floor as they laid there.

He finally got up and turned to help Rachel, their hands gripping together. He smiled as she placed her hands on her skirt, moving them down to straighten it out.

Will went and turned the music off, looking back at Rachel as she started to speak again.

"Who knew failing could be so fun," she teased, inching her way back to Will.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Riiight, blame me." Will reached over and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist quickly, pulling her into his body so fast she hadn't time to react and he playfully growled at her as she started to laugh again.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily, "I don't want this moment to end," she said, staring off into his eyes.

"It doesn't have to," he smirked.

"Oh?" she asked, her voice full of question and confusion and a bit of concern as to what he was going to do.

Will flattened his hands out behind Rachel's back and moved them so they'd both fall over again.

"Oops. We fell again," he chuckled.

He pressed his lips to hers, smiling. Rachel responded by giggling into the kiss, not giving him the chance to get up.

4: Maybe This Time:

"This one, it's perfect," Rachel said, pointing at the good sized diamond ring that sat under a glass shell.

"Are you sure? We've only gone to four different diamond stores," Will chuckled. "We're not even in Lima anymore."

Rachel smiled and nodded as she looked down at the ring, "Yes. I'm sure."

Will placed a hand on her arm and turned her to look at him, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're only eighteen."

"Sure, I'm eighteen but we've been dating since… I was seventeen," she whispered under her breath, only loud enough for Will to hear. "I think… that maybe this time, I got it right with you," she looked up at him, her eyes staring into his with utter devotion and compassion.

"Think? Maybe?" Will cocked an eyebrow, "You don't sound so sure."

"Well… you can never really be sure, can you?" she said, letting a slight smile cross her features.

Will chuckled and shook his head lightly, "Since when did you become wiser than me?" he asked, leaning down and bringing his face only inches away from hers.

"Get used to it. We're getting married," she teased.

Rachel turned around and placed her finger to the glass, right above the ring she had spotted. "I'd like to try that one on, please?" she smiled excitedly.

5: Damn It, Janet:

"Okay, try this," Rachel said, holding a spoon up to Will's lips.

His face twisted slightly as he looked down at the pot of stuff she had just made, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he sighed. "Damn this affect you have on me."

Rachel laughed and forced the spoon into his mouth, "Don't be a baby, it's just African Peanut Sweet Potato Stew. Besides, you're the one that wanted to try a vegan meal. You're getting one. How's it taste?"

"Alright, I suppose. I'm not sure, how's it supposed to taste?" Will said, taking a sip of beer to wash the stew down.

He looked at the other entrees she had made, "How do you survive?" he chuckled.

She smiled and shook her head slowly as she turned around to continue cooking. "So, what's this thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Right, well – I know we've only been dating for a few weeks, but I wanted to get something out in case you find out later from someone else…" Will trailed off, unsure of how to put his words.

"Remember Shelby? A year ago," he said.

"Of course," Rachel said; her voice full of _'duh'._

"Well, before you found out all that… stuff… I might've had a make-out session with her," he said, trying not to smirk as the words escaped his lips. He really had no idea why he was telling her this, whether it be he wanted her to know or he wanted to brag a little.

"I know, which is gross by the way," she said, leaning over the oven.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, taking another swig of beer.

Rachel turned around and smiled lightly whilst raising an eyebrow, "It's a little awkward to think about it, don't you think?"

Will couldn't help but smile, "Fair enough."

"However, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me."

"I just thought, I want this to work out and I don't want to start with any secrets. Like you and Finn," he said, his words hushed as he spoke. They had only broken up a day prior to Will and Rachel getting together, he was unsure if she could handle the thought of Finn yet.

"And that's why you're amazing, Mr. Sch- I mean… Will," she said, still slightly struggling to get the right name out.

Rachel shook her head and placed a hand up to silence him, "Anyway. Back to dinner," she turned around and grabbed a forkful of something green and leafy looking. "Try this," she said with excitement, another smirk crossing her lips.

"No," Will breathed out harshly.

"Please?" she said, pushing her bottom lip out.

He sighed and took another drink of his beer, "Damn this affect you have on me," he repeated. He couldn't help but grin a little before taking a bite.


End file.
